1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a tender mood creating lampshade, and more particularly, to a lampshade having a fog generator which oscillates at a supersonic frequency thereby vaporizing particles of liquidal perfume in a container into foggy state and diffusing in the air to create a tender mood in the surroundings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the bygone time, the aim of installing a lamp is only for lighting the surroundings. However, nowadays it functions not only for lighting but also for decoration as well, and the latter may play more important roll than the former.
There are a lot of so-called mood improving luminaries whose design lays emphasis on static beauty of construction materials and luster of colar. However, in the present days, it seems necessary to call for one more step advanced improvement for a lampshade to exhibit a dynamically vivid mood in addition to its static beauty.
In effort for coping with this situation, researches and developments are being carried out for a long time by the inventor of the present invention, and finally came out with a tender mood ereating lampshade of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tender mood creating lampshade having a liquid container containing a perfume therein and a fog generator which oscillates at a supersonic frequency thereby vaporizing particles of the liquidal perfume into foggy state and diffusing in the air.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tender mood creating lampshade that ornamental carvings and an ornament are attachable to the lampshade for enhancing its beauty.
To achieve the above mentioned objects, the tender mood creating lampshade of the present invention comprises an slot base, a liquid container, a shade, and a fog generator. The slot base has several recessed breaches formed around an upper fringe of the slot opening thereof. The liquid container has several connecting tubes attached to its vertical wall at a proper height mating with corresponding breaches around the upper fringe of the slat opening, the slot opening is covered with a lid such that an inner part of the liquid container is formed into a closed cavity. The shade is mounted on the upper fringe of the base slot and the fog generator is immersed in the liquid of the liquid container.
Meanwhile, the shade may be composed of several layers of sub-shade, and the lampshade may be provided with a stand at the bottom of the slot base.
In the present invention the liquid container may be formed of a plurality of sub-containers each having a connecting tube mating with corresponding breach on the slot base respectively.
For ornamental purpose, an ornament in the form of an auspicious animal or bird idol is provided at the exit of the connecting tube, and the outer surface of the shade may be formed into an artistic carving or a printed pattern for butification of lampshade""s outer appearance.